


Jaime and His childish acts

by BlueWarrior29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWarrior29/pseuds/BlueWarrior29
Summary: Super short fluff!
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 32
Kudos: 45





	1. His Rivalry

"NO!!!!! Brienne is mine alone! Don't you dare try to seduce her by your puffy eyes!" Jaime being childish. Again.

Sometimes being with Him is like having a 8 year old boy. Just like now.

"Brienne! You can't possibly bring him home with us!" he insisted.

Can't help but to give him tired look. Why he always like this? He looks jealous and territorial. 

"Jaime leave Him alone, he is injured, and maybe hungry we can't abandon him." She can't let him control her.

Once reach their apartment from the grocery, she immediately put Him and preparing His food. While she is away... 

"You think you bested me?! Huh?! You're wrong! Brienne will always choose me!" Jaime giving Him the stern eyes. 

"LEAVE THE CAT ALONE JAIME!" She caught Him in the act.

Jaime look at the cat its so delighted and giving Him smirk. What the fuck?!!


	2. His Wench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime got some moves.

"Wench! Wench! Wench!" Jaime keep on shouting. She don't want to respond..

"WEEEEENNNCCCCHHHHH!!!!!" Much louder than earlier. Sometimes if murder is not a crime she'll murder Jaime ten times over.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She shout back.

"My toothache came back it hurts!" He complains.

"Jaime, I told you to visit the dentist as soon as possible but you keep ignoring me! Now your complaining like a kid!" She hissed.

"Please Wench! help me! Come here to my room!" He commands.

"I'm not a bloody nurse!" He kept irritating her.

"I know your not but please come here in my room!" exasperating as ever!

"Jaime what the....... Fuck." She is shock. 

Jaime's room filled with baloons and hanging words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY WENCH ⚔️" with a real swords!  
He is now carrying Mr. Todd the cat she decided to adopt. He's green eyes glittering. She don't want to name the feeling behind His eyes. She don't want to assume.

"Jaime..I'm..Thank you for this..I don't even remember that today is my birthday." She gave Him a small smile.

"I remember everything when it comes to you Brienne." Its so odd hearing her name on his lips.

"Thank you Jaime. For everything. Come on now. I'll cook for you and Mr. Todd." She grab his hand but Jaime hold still and dropping the cat.

He pulled her and not removing the eye contact. She is drowning to His eyes. He managed to sit her on His bed and slowly laying her down. 

"I like you very much Brienne, I know this is a coward move but I like you. A lot. For months now, I'm dreaming that we're really living together, not just being friends but being a couple." Jaime looks so dreamy.

Is this really happening? Jaime Lannister confessing his feeling for her. Her. The Mannish, ugly girl, he used to teased and make fun with. 

"Jaime, I.. Are you serious?" She is not sure how to respond.

"I'm fucking serious Brienne, I'm not doing this to anyone or just for fun, you deserve everything because you're a wonderful person." Jaime now staring her lips. "So much like you, you make me horny 24/7." He smile conceitedly.

She blushes and realize that the hard thing is not his thigh but..His..Slowly rubbing it. 

"Jaime!" Damn her blushes! Her body is begin to get hot! Damn Jaime Lannister!

"Please kiss me Brienne." Fuck why is he so seductive?!

She is about to kiss Him..

"Fuck you Mr. Todd!" Jaime hissed. he looks murderous now.

She can't help but to laugh! Mr. Todd bite Jaime's butt.

Indeed a happy birthday to her!


	3. It fires back

He just can't take this anymore!

After the biting incident he don't wanna see that satanic cat of Brienne!

He can't give her a proper kiss whenever his is around or even a hug! Damn cat!

Today, Brienne is not around he can rid him! Can't help but to smirk!

"Come on Mr. Todd, today is your last day in this apartment and I don't wanna see you ever again!" He smiled. Ha!

"Meow!" The cat is struggling but he manage to put him in the cage.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Brienne that you decided to go out and I didn't notice!"

"Meow!" As if he understand Jaime's dark plan for him.

===================

"Wench! You're back how's the day at the grocery?" He greeted her at the door and took all the things she bought when someone interrupts.

"Hey Brienne! Look what I have." Its the neighbor in the second door. He didn't see it and didn't care about it.

"Someone gives me a cat, its a fine and well behave cat." She share.

"Oh really." Brienne gave a WHAT-DID-YOU-DO look.

"Oh look! Hello child thank you for giving me this cat! Its Him!" Said the old lady.

He didn't know that the woman he gave Mr. Todd is their neighbour! What the fuck?! 

"Meow" Mr. Todd he said as "HE DID IT MOM." look

"I yield Wench." As he smiled nervously.


	4. Heavenly feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! hahahaha!

"Are you sure about this Jaime?" She nervously asked Him.

"Yes, Wench. Do it." Jaime panting

They're in the living room and she carefully use the thing so, she avoids to hurt Him.

"Yes Wench! Fuck!" Jaime look ecstatic.

"Keep it down!" She can't help but to blush. 

"Can't help Wench, your so good about digging things". He added with smirk

"Stop being naughty and let me do it properly!" She can't hide her irritation.

"Yes! right there! Fuck! Feels like heaven!" Jaime continues.

"I said keep it down!" and She got it!

"Ahhhh Fuck!" Jaime feels like combusting.

"See?! I get your ingrown now. Happy?" She can't help but being sarcastic.

"Meow." She can't tell if Mr. Todd gave Jaime rolling eyes.

"So happy Wench, thank you for giving me a pedicure!" She can't understand Jaime's vanity sometimes.

"Next time keep down your voice you sound like..." Fucking blushes!

"Like I'm having an orgasm?" He smirk.

"Meow." Another rolling eyes.

"I'm not talking to you Mr. Todd!" Jaime with his childish act.

"Meow." As if he said as pathetic human.

She can't help but to get rid herself in the situation, He knows Jaime, he can't accept defeat in an argument..even in a cat.


	5. Her POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't believe her effect to Jaime.

Ohhh. The size is okay, it fits perfectly.  
Margaery is right, the color is good and the fabric is.. kinda seductive.

She didn't realised that her bedroom door is open and Jaime is looking on her directly. He looked stunned and she's running towards him!

"JAIMEEEE!" she grab the knife and put it in the sink.

Jaime is still froze and can't take his eyes of her!

"You're bleeding Jaime!" she's panicking the blood still flowing. She run to the medicine box and grab a clean cloth.

"God's wench, don't do that again.." He finally speak still look shocked.

He finally make an eye contact to her. She see arousal and decided to ignore it, there still need to mind the bleeding finger of him!

"You're an idiot, Jaime! Look what you've done! You almost give me a heart attack!" Good thing the blood subsided and easy to tend.

"But I'm your idiot." On his serious tone, his eyes roaming all over her body. She still on a blue lingerie.

She grab his neck and kiss him hard. Leading them to her room. Her body is on fire.

His kisses running down to her neck and licking it. He unhooked her bra, grabbing her breasts and devouring it.

"Jaime..."

Jaime keep on sucking her skin and doing it downwards. Now on his knees, his emeralds looking directly to her. He bites the garter of the last garmet. 

"You're so fucking sexy." while he sniffing and buried his face to her womanhood.

"I need you now Jaime..." She can't wait any longer. She position herself in the bed.

"Fuck, Wench so sexy.." Jaime is panting. Naked.

His image is so perfect. Every inch of him is perfect. He can't imagine why someone like Him love someone like Her.

"Now Jaime!" she impatiently said

"So eager Wench!" Jaime can't help to smirk.

He position himself, he kissed her again but she feel Jaime rubbing his cock to her entrance.

"Look at me Brienne." While he slowly thrusting.

Jaime savoring every moment. She knows because she did. Everything is magical until they both reach the heaven.

"I love you Jaime, I'm lucky to be yours." She can't help to gets teary eyed.

"I love you more Brienne, My Wench!" He kissed her deeply and press his head to her.

"Meow". Mr. Todd climb to Brienne's bed and purr to her.

"I love you too Mr. Todd" She held him, as Jaime always pouting whenever the cat is around.

"Stop fussing Jaime!" She keep on smiling and then she kisses Him.

"Ha! I know you love me more! " His smug face is back!

"Meow." Mr. Todd rolling his eyes. Saying as if.

When they heard foot steps. Brienne immediately cover herself.

"Ooh. Never thought I can see you in this situation Jaime." With the calm voice but can't hide the smirk.

"What the fuck! Get out father!" He cover Brienne's body by his!

Gods! This is not happening! She blushes furiously how can she face Tywin Lannister now? Why Jaime always forgot to lock their frontdoor?!

"Meow." Good luck Humans.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
